


Too much is just enough

by ceoofcryingovercastiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofcryingovercastiel/pseuds/ceoofcryingovercastiel
Summary: just fucking filth tbh
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Too much is just enough

"You really are a desperate little slut, aren't you darling?"

He could barely stand the oxymoronic use of the term of endearment paired with the absolute filth that had fallen from the lips of the taller man just before. The dark-haired man let out a small whimper against the fabric of the rug that his tear-stained cheek was pressed against, adjusting his clasped hands only to feel the rope chafe against his wrists delightfully.

He could hear the other walking around, could practically feel the vibrations every time that his dress shoes hit the floor around him. His senses felt so heightened and he could focus on nothing but the throbbing in his cock and the desperation running around his head.

He felt so exposed, lying on the floor of the bedroom, cheek pressed against the floor and hands tied behind his back, kneeling with his knees spread and his back arched. It hurt, but _god_ did he crave the burn.

He was completely at the older man's mercy, on display while he paced in his pristine suit, still fully dressed and seemingly calm, the only evidence that he wanted this at all being the visible bulge in the front of his slacks that only seemed to add to the smaller man's insatiable desire for...something, anything.

The pacing man let out a low chuckle at the vulnerable noises the other made.

"You look simply gorgeous like this. All depraved and desperate, just begging for it."

The younger man shifted as he felt piercing eyes watching him from behind before he heard the all too familiar footsteps make their way back around to his face again.

"Please-"

He sounded absolutely wrecked. Barely anything had happened and he already sounded like he'd been fucked stupid.

The taller man crouched down and grabbed a fistful of curly hair, pulling the other's face so that their eyes could meet. He smirked.

"Please what?"

His eyes gleamed with what could only be described as sadistic joy, their usual blue colour nearly completely replaced by lust blown black.

"Please sir"

A tear slid down the brown-eyed man's face and was absorbed into the wool below as he looked up pleadingly at his lover.

A muscular hand slid out from his hair and his head fell softly back to the floor below. He let out a whine of protest as the other moved to stand which earned him a small laugh from the man above.

"Look at you, so needy doll."

The brunet let out a groan as he felt a hand envelope his neglected cock and give a couple of slow, shallow strokes.

"You're leaking all over my good carpet, how disgusting."

He knows that this kind of talk should hurt him. He shouldn't feel this desperate just from a man telling him how he's a slut and insulting him, but he lets out a moan against the fabric regardless.

"Hush kitten, you don't want everyone to hear you, do you?"

The man whined, knowing that there were people just next door or walking the halls outside the apartment actually made him more desperate than ever. Just another nagging desire, another filthy little fantasy that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried, especially in the presence of the man that knelt beside him, still languidly stroking his poor weeping cock, just enough that his oversensitive body could feel it, but not nearly enough to actually get him off.

His lover liked to do this; disguise torture with pleasure. It made it all the more entertaining for him when he denied the brunet release if he made it seem that there was a chance of it in the first place.

"Oh, or maybe you would like that baby. Do you want someone to come in here and see you like this, hm? See you all desperate and moaning, down on the floor where you should be? Just like the good little fucktoy you are."

The last words earned a loud moan from the man on the floor, his back arching even further than before - although that seemed like it should have been entirely impossible - hips attempting to push further into the large hand holding him on instinct. All this little movement served to do however was the pulling away of said hand as the other moved to stand again.

His large figure towered over the shaking man and he laughed at the small mewl that he let out when he moved.

"I'll have none of that kitten. I get to decide when you get pleasure, got it?"

He didn't raise his voice, speaking just as he would on a normal day, but his eyes were dark with lust and the smaller man could feel the demand in his words, as if it were palpable, holding him down and keeping him pressed to the carpet, keeping him obedient.

He looked up at the red-haired man and nodded, a few tears spilling over and being soaked up by the rug below him, his bottom lip sticking out a little bit and shaking as he let out a small sob.

"Words baby, use your words"

The words were spoken gently and the brown-haired man knew it was really a check-in. The other was giving him an opportunity to opt-out of what they were doing, but, _God_ , he definitely did not want to. Not now. Not ever.

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Good, now sit up"

The man knelt down so that he could grab the face of the other before leaning in to whisper in his ear:

"Now the real fun can begin"

The younger man shivered as he felt his hot breath hit his ear. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
